Y llegaste tu
by Umeko-chan
Summary: RyoSaku...Que piensa ryoma cuando sakuno falta a uno de sus entrenamientos...pasen a leer si quieren saber...y dejen reviews laro jeje


**NOTA: Los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen (pero Momo y Ryoma son míos jejeje) y esto es escrito con el fin de entretener a la gente y sin ningún fin de lucro…Ahora pueden pasar a leer el fic…**

* * *

**Y LLEGASTE TÚ**

La cancha está vacía…desierta…nada más que la soledad, yo y mi inseparable raqueta. Esto es muy extraño, generalmente no me quedo después de los entrenamientos del club…en mi casa no hay nadie, mejor practicaré un poco más… ¿Por qué no estuviste?...te extrañe, no me siento yo si no estas aquí, ahora recurro a mi única vía de escape…este bendito deporte que me ha absorbido desde mi infancia…

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz  
No sabia que existía un mundo así  
No sabía que podía ser tan feliz…_

¿Por qué?…por que tú…nadie ha hecho lo que tú hiciste, nadie ha logrado todo eso. Desde ese día en el metro entraste en mi vida, no sabía lo importante que serias en mi vida…pensé que el tenis lo era todo para mí…pero me equivoqué, tan sólo con tu mirada diste una esperanza a mi vacía y monótona rutina. Te empecé a conocer y quede sorprendido…a pesar de que te conocí por un error que cometiste…ahora creo que ese fue el mejor error que ha ocurrido en mi vida. Nunca pensé que tan sólo una sonrisa…que tan sólo una mirada…que toda tú presencia me daría tanta felicidad. Tu inocencia y tu pureza me impactaron nunca creí que algo así ocurriría…

…_Que la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paró…_

Bajo esta apariencia fría y despreocupada oculto mi tristeza…aquella tristeza que se produce a causa de la soledad…toda una vida solo, mi familia está ahí pero no es lo mismo, tan sólo el tenis y yo…La raqueta, mi irremplazable e inseparable amiga…mi única compañía…Bueno no puedo reprochar nada, yo quise que fuera así . Me encerré en este mundo y me negaba salir pero desde el momento en que apareciste en mi vida te apoderaste de una parte…una gran parte de mi… abriste mi mente…mi alma y mi corazón a algo desconocido…algo llamado…AMOR…eso que nunca nadie me lo había demostrado como tú lo haces…

…_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había _

_en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición aun recuerdo _

_el momento en que todo cambió…_

Ni mi madre…ni mi padre…ni nadie de mi familia logró hacerme sentir lo que tu puedes lograr con tan sólo una de tus dulces miradas. Por primera vez sentí la calidez del amor de una persona…Puedo tener amigos…puedo tener familia…quizás también puedo tener una mascota…pero tu eres alguien diferente…tu eres especial…conmoviste mi corazón…me haces sentir lleno…No puedo creer que tan sólo una persona con su belleza y carácter halla podido cambiar mi forma de pensar respecto al mundo…

…_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay_

_en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición aún recuerdo,  
cuando llegaste tú…_

Tu presencia me calma…tu presencia me anima a seguir adelante en lo que me propuesto…tus lindos ojos marrones me tranquilizan…tu eres necesaria para mí, desde el día en que nos conocimos te hiciste parte de mí. Cada uno de los partidos que he jugado te los debo…tu eres mi fuerza. Un día cuando reuniste el valor suficiente y te acercaste a hablarme te comente mi mayor anhelo…vencer a mi padre…Me miraste tiernamente y me animaste a seguir adelante con mi sueño…Ahí me di cuenta de que me había encerrado en eso y no pensaba en otras posibilidades pero tus palabras…tus dulces palabras me hicieron salir de aquel trance…fue entonces cuando abrí mis ojos a un mundo más allá de ese sueño…aquel mundo en donde estas tú…donde esta mi vida…Gracias mi niña por ser así, por quererme y por estar a mi lado incondicionalmente…

…_Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar  
Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paro…_

Tanto tiempo…casi tres años sin ti…haciéndome el desentendido ante tu presencia y ahora que me acerco a ti, no vienes…hoy me hizo falta tu compañía, este entrenamiento fue extraño, el que no estuvieras ahí observándome jugar, tranquila me produjo nostalgia…incluso el resto de los titulares del equipo se extrañaron…pero como no, es difícil no sentir tu calida y armoniosa compañía…No te culpo, te he descuidado mucho últimamente…como esta cerca el campeonato estatal me he preocupado sólo de mi entrenamiento. Me siento sólo si no estas junto a mí…me siento vacío… ¿Tan necesaria eres?…te he llegado a odiar por que tomaste el control de mis actos…dependo totalmente de ti, soy un adicto a ti…

…_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había_

_en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición aún recuerdo _

_el momento en que todo cambió…_

A mis cortos dieciséis años ya pienso en pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, me asfixio si no estas a mi lado…te necesito…nunca dependí de nadie, ni siquiera de mis padres…me creía independiente, estaba orgulloso de eso…pero tu eres algo básico para mi…estoy atado a ti…No se que hiciste…mas gracias a ti la soledad…el dolor…y la melancolía que había en mi y hace años me carcomía lentamente…desapareció por completo…

…_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay _

_en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición aún recuerdo  
cuando llegaste tú…_

Escucho unos pasos a mis espaldas…me volteo y te veo llegar, todos mis pensamientos desaparecen al verte llegar y un sentimiento de tranquilidad me invade. Te acercas lentamente y te excusas por no haber estado en la practica levantas tu rostro sonrojada por la pena y me sonríes…ante esa sonrisa no me puedo contener, ahora soy yo quien se acerca a ti y te abrazo fuerte por unos segundos que me parecían eternos y rezaba para que no acabaran jamás…ni siquiera te sorprendes por mi repentino acercamiento, si no más bien correspondes el abrazo…esa calidez que transmites traspasa mi alma. Durante la caricia tomo tu cabello en mis manos y intento embriagar con el dulce aroma a fresas que hay en el…ya no me aguanto más, me separo de ti y uno mis fríos labios a los tuyo en un calido beso que correspondes sin chistar…el sentir tu dulce néctar en mi boca me hace feliz…nos separamos un momento me miras y sonríes nuevamente, recojo mis cosas tu sólo me esperas…enlazo mis dedos a los tuyos y caminamos lentamente bajo el atardecer

-Gracias Sakuno- espeto suavemente

-¿Por qué?- preguntas extrañada

- Por ser como eres

-No te entiendo ¿pasó algo?- tu voz denota un poco de preocupación

-Ni yo me entiendo pero…soy feliz así, Te Amo

-y yo a ti Ryoma-kun

Nuevamente beso tus labios y continuamos con nuestra caminata en silencio…ese silencio que llena el corazón…ese silencio repleto de amor y cariño…tu sola presencia me hace feliz…Te Amo mi Sakuno-chan.

…_Solo cuando llegaste tú  
cuando llegaste tú  
Solo cuando llegaste tú  
cuando llegaste tú  
Solo cuando llegaste tú  
cuando llegaste tú  
Solo cuando llegaste tú  
cuando llegaste tú..._

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Espero que haya sido de su agrado, este fic lo escribÍ en un momento de ocio mientras estaba en clases…y salio esto jojojojo, es mi primer fic de PoT espero les guste…Por favor dejen reviews con sugerencias para mejoras…opiniones sobre el fic u otras cosas…eso por ahora muchas gracias por leerlo…ADIOSIN! 


End file.
